yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duel 030
"Don't Make a Sound!", known as "Don't Make a Sound!!" (with two exclamation marks) in the Japanese version, is the thirtieth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. This chapter was originally printed in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine in Japanese. Its first English release was in the Shonen Jump magazine. It has been reprinted in volume 4 of the tankōbon and volume 3 of the bunkoban. In this chapter, Summary Space Zone Jonouchi celebrates their clearance of the previous stage, calling Kaiba to bring on the next one. He claims that they cleared the shooting game without a problem and considers it a good warm-up. Yugi still feels nervous. They could have died stage, he says and he is certain that Kaiba's next game will be even more dangerous. Honda agrees with Yugi; they shouldn't let their game down. gets mad over Johji feeling Anzu.]] Anzu stops them for a moment and demands to know why she has to carry Johji. Honda apologizes and explains that Johji cries if he is held by anyone else. Johji smiles at Anzu and starts feeling her breast, irritating Yugi. Jonouchi feels that no matter what the next stage is, they can beat it. Yugi and Honda agree. In the monitoring station, Kaiba calls them fools for acting proud for just clearing Death T-1. They have no idea how hard the next game is, he says. Although they are starting to look like a worthy enemy, he thinks and having spent a lot ot build this park, he wants to get his money's worth. The intercom announces that Yugi and his friends have just left the Space Zone and the estimated time of arrival in Zone 2 is five seconds. Kaiba smirks and wonders how they will do in Death T-2, the Horror Zone. Graveyard .]] Yugi and his friends arrive at a graveyard with a sign reading Death-T 2". Jonouchi gets creeped out by the change in scenery. Honda suggests that they better get moving and he and Yugi proceed. Jonouchi asks Anzu to go first. Anzu walks onward and angrily asks what happened to all the courage he just had. Jonouchi pauses and says that he just hates this sort of thing. A man appears behind Jonouchi in a black robe, welcoming the group to the horror zone. Jonouchi yells in alarm and is warned by the man that if this scares him, he will not survive the next ride. Jonouchi claims that he was not afraid, just startled. , startled by the butler.]] The man says that he shall be their guide for the next attraction and asks that they follow him. Yugi then recognizes him as the Kaiba Manor butler. The butler had been hoping that they would not notice, but nevertheless proceeds and takes them to a car on a set of rails. The car shall take them to their destination, the butler explains and he trusts that they will enjoy the ride. Jonouchi is not happy about riding this, which he realizes is a haunted house ride. Yugi asks the butler where he is taking them. He smiles and says that they will find out when they get on. As Honda sees it, they have no choice, they need to ride this in order to move on. Johji happily announces that he will ride on Anzu's lap. The group take seats on the car. Anzu complains about her seat being hard. Johji, who is sitting on her lap, says that his is nice and soft. Jonouchi whimpers "Mommy". After the butler confirms that everyone is seated, cuffs suddenly appear over the passengers' arms, strapping Yugi, Anzu, Honda and Jonouchi onto the chairs and helmets with attached voice sensors are attached to their heads. The group are stuck and Jonouchi demands to know what the butler is planning to do to them. Electric Chair Ride ]] The butler cackles and says that this is the beginning of their game of death. The ride will take them to the Murderer's Mansion, he informs. To get there, they will participate in the Electric Chair Ride mini-game, he says and if they are unlucky their life might end in this mini-game. The butler explains the rules: * As they have guessed they are sitting on electric chairs. These are certified electric chairs, which have killed many criminals in the past. * They will begin a chair ride. * No matter what they encounter during the ride, they must not scream or else their voice detectors will pick-up a human voice and send ten million volts through their body. The group panic upon hearing the rules. In his head, Yugi asks how Kaiba could build such a ride. Jonouchi warns the group not to make a noise, no matter what, but they yell back that he is the one most likely to scream. Anzu cries that she wants to go home and Yugi apologizes for getting her into this. Johji tells Anzu not to worry, that he will protect her. He hugs her and thinks that girls fall in love with guys who protect them on rides like this. Yugi growls at Johji, who smirks back menacingly. The butler straps himself into a chair, saying that as guide, he shall be participating in the game as well. He too shall get the electric shock, if he makes a sound. The game starts and two doors in front of the car creak open. The car moves inside, while Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda try to hold still. In addition to being Kaiba's butler, he is also an expert of all forms of torture, the butler thinks to himself, and as such he knows the best ways to make his victims writhe in pain and many ways to make them raise their voice. In contrast, a good torturer also knows how to keep silent and since he created this ride, it does not scare him. He titters in his head that this game is his and he shall destroy the other four participants. For the first horror, the group enter a graveyard, filled with spooks, including a mummy, Gyaogan, skeletons, zombies and bats. Yugi and his friends' hearts pound, but they manage to resist screaming. The butler is impressed that this level of terror does not cause them to scream, so he presses some buttons on a pad at his hand. Steam is ejected from the chairs, followed by mechanical hands, which start to feel and grope the players. A zombie head on a spring pops out next to Anzu, who cannot take much more and thinks she is about to scream. Yugi notices Anzu's condition, but is unable to help her. Johji realizes this too. Although Johji does not care if the others all get electrocuted, he wants to save Anzu. He vows to show her his manliness and gets down from her lap. Yugi sees him. He forgot that Johji is free to move around and accepts that they will have to depend on him. The butler laughs away in his head and gets ready to torture them some more. Johji crawls up to him and thinks he will have to use his special attack. The butler pushes a button, thinking that this is the end. He then notices Johji on his lap. Johji gets off him and looks back with a big smirk on his face. The butler feels something warm on his lap and notices something smells bad. He looks down and sees that Johji is after defecating on him. He lets out a loud scream, causing him to get electrocuted. Johji grins that he will risk his life for the woman he loves and climbs back onto Anzu's lap. Yugi is impressed that Johji defeated the butler by himself and remarks that Johji is awesome. Mansion Without the butler orchestrating the terrors, the ride arrives safely at the mansion. The group are released and Honda removes his helmet, informing the group that it is okay to talk now. He asks Yugi and Anzu if they are okay. When he checks on Jonouchi, he finds that he fainted, which explains why Jonouchi did not scream on the ride. Jonouchi wakes up and screams as Yugi tells him that the ride is over. Johji calls the other boys pathetic and asks Anzu why she hangs out with them. After emerging from the car, the group find themselves outside an eerie mansion. Elsewhere Kaiba smirks and welcomes them to Death T-2, the Murderer's Mansion. Appearances Debuts are in bold.